Christmas spleen
by Lyra14260
Summary: Haruka's alone for christmas eve after Michiru left her. The other senshi are all mad at her because she unwillingly cheated on Michi. How will she survive this depressing eve? Read to know:


_**AN:** So this is a little Christmas eve story I imagined in full depression at the end of the feast on the 25th night. As I said to some of my reviewers of my others stories, I didn't found my Haruka under my Christmas tree this morning when I awoke. Too bad… but my 20th birthday's coming, and the 1st January too, who knows maybe she'll come down the sky? Or maybe this wish you make on your birthday cake will work this year! LOL enough with my stupid humour and despair. This oneshot was inspired by one I read this morning by Yavapai (I won't he/she won't resent me for that… well there is no real link, it's just that it inspired me). I advise everyone to read it, it's in the story Seabreeze and about another Christmas eve that could have ended very bad. _

_**Christmas spleen**_

Haruka was leaning on the couch, this was Christmas eve, and she was all alone. She wasn't cheerful at all. The inner senshi were altogether at the shrine. Setsuna and Hotaru were with them, turning their backs to Haruka, and Michiru… well… Michiru was god knows where. They had had a bad fight and Michiru had decided to leave. She was very mad at her, and she had the right to. Haruka had cheated on her. She hadn't really meant it, it had just happened. There had been a party where Michiru hadn't been able to come, a party to celebrate Haruka's victory at the last tournament. Michiru had been giving a very important charity concert that same night. Haruka had really missed her. Without her she was bored at those parties. Maybe that's why she hadn't move, why she hadn't resist when this girl had began to flirt with her, had seduced her… maybe the punch had been stronger than she thought… But at the end it was the same, she had slept with that girl she didn't even know, every journalist in the country knew it. Haruka hadn't the courage to tell it to her beloved. Not that she wanted to lie, she just couldn't break her heart. But the girl she had slept with had arrived home the morning before their story was in the tabloids. She had told everything to Michiru. Probably she hadn't said the whole truth, probably she invented things too. When Haruka had come home that night, she had found Michiru packing, her eyes red and very mad. She hadn't taken the time to let her explain. She hadn't want to discuss. Haruka remembered her words perfectly, and how it stabbed her heart.

_« You're awful Haruka, awful! You've always been flirtatious but I never thought you'd go this far! »_

_« I didn't mean it, Michi. I'm so sorry, if you knew… I love you, please don't leave me! »_

_« You love me? Love me? Persons who love don't sleep with another person, Haruka. I'm not enough. You should find someone else, someone with whom you won't need to cheat! »_

_« Michiru you're all what I want. »_

_« Enough Haruka! I had enough. I can't take it anymore. I thought you were done with that cheating thing when we started to date, I thought it was just a trick to make me jealous, to make me fall in your arms! »_

_« We talked about this, it was to make you jealous, you know I stopped! »_

_« The truth is that you don't love me anymore and you're not satisfied with our relationship. That's why you cheated on me! I'm going and I'm never to come back. I don't want to see you ever again outside the battle field. »_

Haruka knew she had deserved it. But it had been a week. She was tired and depressed. She knew Michiru has moved in a hotel room. Setsuna and Hotaru had learned the whole story in the newspaper, then they had come to Michiru to know more. They had not been deceived. Hotaru had yelled at Haruka and asked Setsuna if she could go sleep to Chibiusa's place for a while. Setsuna had agreed and she herself hadn't talked to her for days.

She had seen her mermaid on the battle field, two days ago. The fiend had escaped them. When they didn't worked as a pair, nothing could go well. Uranus and Neptune were partners, alone they were weaker, it was obvious to everyone.

Haruka was almost drunk. The room was dark, she didn't want to have light in it. It was almost midnight. All the week she had been messaging Michiru. She had sent her flowers, written her letters, left messages on her answering machine… But Michiru hadn't responded. After she had come under the window of her hotel room and sang her a serenade. On the first days when she wasn't too desperate and thought it wouldn't be that difficult to have her back, she had presented herself at the door in a raincoat, wearing only very sexy underwear under it. Michiru had opened the door, but didn't let her enter. She had not uttered a word, though she clearly had repressed the urge to laugh: it wasn't that often that Haruka dressed herself in such a feminine way. But she had closed the door nevertheless. Today, Haruka had done the ultimate step in her « getting-back-Michiru plan. At the end of her rehearsal, she had come to her. She had arranged everything by advance. The piano were already there, she had written and composed a song, Michiru had listened to it.

_My love is deep as your ocean_

_As infinite as my sky_

_And sure enough_

_Eternal as our lives_

_And all my life yours I will be_

_Only yours…_

_« So please… Let this ring tie me to you »_

The last words hadn't been sang, but said as Haruka had gotten up and kneeled in front of a perturbed Michiru. Expectedly, she had looked at Haruka, first with sweetness, then with coldness. She had closed the seashell-shaped blue velvet jewel box in Haruka hand and ran away.

Haruka felt that this time she had really messed up everything. But how was she going to live without her soul mate? Was it even possible? No, for her it was not a possibility. She'd rather die. She was sinking deeper and deeper in her melancholy when she felt a hand on her cheek and lips kissing away tears she hadn't even noticed. She opened her eyes to see her mermaid who had a sweet smile on her face.

« I was told by the others that you were spending Christmas all alone. I was submerged with pity so I came to see how you were. »

« Michi… I… Does it mean you… »

« Shhh… »

Haruka felt the sweetest lips in the world pressed against hers. She passed her arms around her thin waist, holding her close.

« Is your proposal is still valid? »

« More than ever. You mean you… »

She was silenced by another kiss. Haruka took the velvet box from her pocket and presented a tiny silver ring with a little aquamarine surrounded by very little diamonds. The whole represented a small star.

« Will you marry me Michiru? »

« Yes. »

« Even if I am the most stupid person in the world, that I don't deserve you, that I love you, and that I'd die for you. »

« Yes. And… I'm sorry Ruka. Before getting mad, I should have listened to you. But that girl said so much things… »

« I'm interested in no one except you. The world could be blown up I wouldn't care if you're by my side. This week has been hell. »

« For me as well. »

« The eternity with you, or nothing. »

« Better dying than being apart. »

« I love you. »

« I love you too. »

And finally this awful Christmas eve ended better than it began. Haruka could not have been better, all what she needed in life was in her arms, the love of her life, a life that would last forever, an eternal love, a soul mate.


End file.
